


Purely Professional

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Adrien's not quite giving the emotion his personal photographer is looking for but, luckily, she can help with that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Purely Professional

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy this little prompt thing I probably I had way too much fun with

"I’m not quite getting the emotion I was hoping for.” 

Adrien scoffed and cocked an eyebrow, dropping his stiff pose as his personal photographer approached. He’d tried numerous other positions and expressions during the first hour or so of their allotted two hours of studio time but she denied each one for one reason or another..

“Alright, well, I don’t know if I have any other emotions _left_ ,” He put his hands to his hips in a more playful pout. “As far as _underwear ads_ are concerned, anyway.”

“Sure you do.” Alya smirked, easily sliding a fingertip into his waistband. “I just need to get ‘em out of you.”

“Ah.” Adrien’s eyes narrowed as she toyed with the elastic. “Don’t you mean, _get me out of these_?”

“Always so clever, Agreste.” Alya chuckled on her way down to her knees. “I mean, I don’t think we should risk ruining such an expensive pair of underwear.”

“Fair enough, but...” Adrien’s thought trailed off as his briefs were pooled around his ankles.

“ _But?_ ” Alya purred, quick to wrap her fingers around his already somewhat stiffened cock.

“I was going to say something responsible but, uh,” Adrien throbbed in her grasp. “I can’t quite remember now.”

“ _But_ ,” Alya playfully mocked. “You were already getting hard from staring at me for so long because you can’t help yourself when my boobs are around and now I’m doing you a favor all in the name of doing our jobs better.”

“Yeah, that,” Adrien’s breath hitched as her pace built up speed. “That sounds about right. I was wondering why you unbuttoned your shirt the longer I stood there.”

“Having that camera zoomed in on your crotch made it really obvious that was working, by the way.” She chuckled and stuck her thumb out along the underside of his cock as she rolled her hand gradually along his shaft. “Got some really nice shots after the briefs got tighter.”

Alya nipped at her lower lip while she admired her work, watching the expressions on Adrien’s face diligently. Brief hesitation quickly gave way to a subtle moaning that tried to contain his growing desire she so willfully stoked. He was still working to hold himself back, however, regardless of how thoroughly she stroked at him.

“Hm, I don’t think we’re really getting anywhere.” Alya suddenly slowed herself down to a crawl, her fingertips circling the head of his cock. 

“Wait, um,” Adrien exhaled then caught his breath, trying not to sound too wound up. “I mean, maybe you’re on to something. What if...”

Alya quizzically lifted an eyebrow. “What if?”

Adrien’s eyes circled the room and avoided her for a moment, his face flushed and growing redder by the second. Eventually though, his obvious internal deliberations settled and his green gaze narrowed down at her. She was quite familiar with this look of innocuous desire he wore whenever he wanted something. While she deeply enjoyed it, she can’t say it was the attitude she wanted just yet.

“What if...” He muttered, a smirk scrawling across his lips between his words. “You sucked my dick?”

“Oh, is that a request,” Alya slowly exhaled, fluttering her eyes at him. “Or a demand?”

“It is a...” Adrien cleared his throat. “Purely professional demand.”

“Alright,” Alya hummed her delight. “But I think we can drop the act now, yeah?”

“You mean you’re _not_ here just to take my picture?” He snickered.

Alya’ merely scoffed and rolled her eyes as she nudged up closer on her knees and held his cock upright at first. She kept it pinned upwards as she wet her tongue and then casually pressed it along the underside of his shaft, gingerly working it along his flesh then traveled down to his balls. 

Loudly, Alya’s lips sucked on the looser skin and made sure to focus equal amounts of affection on either side. Once satisfied with how slathered in her attention, and drool, she finally released her hand and let his cock hang in front of her face.

Adrien fidgeted for a moment. His hands very clearly weren’t entirely sure what to do at first given his current position in empty, brightly lit space. She leaned in a little closer as her lips parted, a silent reminder of what to do with himself while she wrapped his cock in wet warmth.

“Ah,” He groaned with fingers tangling in strands of her hair. “Suck it, Alya.”

She didn’t need further instruction but watching his expression melt into one shaped by lusty desires as he muttered his needs always proved exciting. Soon Alya took to bobbing her head steadily down his shaft, coating it in a mixture of her drool and the typically sweet precum that filled her mouth.

Her own hands started to twitch, specifically her right. A brief moment of hesitation befell her thoughts while she considered unbuttoning her jeans and tending to her own needs. 

But they were here to do a job and she _was_ a professional, in more ways than one, so she kept her hands above her own waist by grabbing at Adrien’s ass instead. Maybe her nails dug in a bit tightly but that was something she figured he’d pay back later assuming he even noticed.

Which was a big assumption as his head dipped back and his jaw hung open, the studio echoing the sounds of Alya’s gagging and bobbing that his moans eagerly joined the chorus of. Adrien’s intention was to keep looking forward, to try and maintain some sense of composure for the camera, but with her deep-throating his cock it was all he could do to stay upright by tugging handfuls of her hair.

“Fuck, Alya.” Adrien bit his lower lip as he swore, feeling her lips brushing against his balls.

Alya slid off and exhaled hot breaths aimed directly at his glistening flesh, adding a bit of spit to the mess between his legs.

“C’mon, pretty boy,” She muttered, pumping him with one hand as the other spanked his ass. “Give me what I want.”

Then, without missing a beat, she dove back in at full force with her mouth as wide as it could go. Her skin slapping against his overtook the other sounds in the room for a moment but was soon drowned out by his moaning.

“Alya, wait, I-” Adrien swallowed, opening his eyes and dropping his head forward. “I wanna cum on your face.”

Alya purred and slowly eased off him again, trailing her tongue along his cock and parting with a line of drool between them. She held her lips apart while she pumped his shaft with a firm, thorough fist. She knew her efforts were producing plenty of results when he first slammed his cock down her throat again, then tugged her hair as he pulled back.

“Alya, ah, Alya!” Adrien sang her name.

“Do it, c’mon,” She added some encouragements. “Cum on my face, Adrien.”

He gave her another firm pull of her hair when he leaned back, more accidental than the first. He’s probably apologize for that later. His body was running on instinct with her relentlessly stroking away until his thighs quivered and his knees buckled as their shared effort reached a climax.

Alya dipped her head back and loudly moaned as Adrien’s cock pumped a thick batch of cum straight out onto her eagerly awaiting face. She didn’t bother to remove her glasses, instead keeping her eyes as open as she could and admiring his facial expressions as he gave her a facial of her own. 

Strands of Adrien’s cum streaked Alya’s face, dripping and dangling on everything from her forehead to her chin. She held him in place while his release became a dribble that she licked clean shortly after. Her opposite hand slid finally from his ass to his hip, aiding in keeping him steady as she found her own footing again.

Adrien went for a kiss but found himself stopped short. Alya shook her head, they _were_ professionals after all, then brushed the majority of the mess on her lips with the back of her hand. Only once she felt it clear enough did she allow him in for a passionate, still very hungry taste.

“Ah...” He simply breathed, pressing his hand to the small of her back to bring her closer. 

Alya couldn’t help but giggle some as she felt his messy cock grind against her thigh. Another pair of jeans ruined, but that’s about what she expected from him at this point. She knew he was good for it.

“Wait,” Adrien huffed suddenly. “Wait, wait, you were...The camera, you didn’t get any...”

“Oh, come on, Adrien,” Alya strutted away and Adrien tried not to stare downwards as she walked. “You know me better than that.”

She brought a red light on the camera to his attention with the implication that it’d been on since she first left her post. She also flaunted the image of her on her knees in front of his fully nude form after some fiddling with the screen. 

It took him a moment to process anything not related to his dick as he was still coming down himself, but once it set in he nodded then found himself curious.

“Wait, so...You recorded all that?” Adrien blushed an innocent look as if she wasn’t currently wearing his cum.

“Yep. You made some real nice faces, Agreste. I’ll just have to go through the footage.” Alya explained with a grin. “Once I find a good enough look, I’ll just put it in the background of a shot of your crotch in those briefs or ‘shop it onto a full body picture or something.”

“So...” Adrien reached towards her stool until she handed him a box of tissues. “This was all for a sex tape then, huh? For your own personal amusement?”

“Hardly. We’re both getting paid for this, remember.” Alya helped him clear the mess with a chuckle and a wink. “Which kinda makes it sound like one but, honestly, Adrien, if I wanted a sex tape with you I’d just ask. I just like getting paid to take pictures of your dick. Or your ass. Really, any part of you without clothes on is nice.”

“Oh, that reminds me. I got a few offers to model some thongs the other day, but I wasn't sure if you'd be interested.”

“Uh huh." Alya gently tugged at his crotch, her tone low as she spoke. "I better be at the top of that list, Agreste.”

Adrien snaked his hand behind her after she got in close then grabbed at her ass with a nod, their combined cleaning effort and the pressure of her palm helping keep him hard. She visibly acknowledged this after wiping her face properly clean with a tissue she stuffed in her pocket, then glanced up at him just as his eyes went to meet hers.

“Anyway," He spoke with a clear of his throat. "Since I did ruin your jeans-”

“ _Again._ ” She interrupted.

“Again.”

Alya’s hand coiled around his cock again with her own yet unfulfilled need washing over her mind. With the pictures and footage they’d taken, there wasn’t much need in being professional anymore.

“So how about we go back to my place, yeah?” He smirked, giving the top of her head a peck. “And I can...get you a clean pair.”

“And then we can film a sex tape?” Alya perked up, rolling her lower lip between her teeth as she felt his hand slide under her pants.

Adrien leaned down and more slowly seared his lips to hers, a deeper kiss that saw her suck at his tongue. His fingers clenched at the panties hidden beneath her jeans until a void formed between them again.

“If you’d like.” He nudged up against her with fluttering eyes, tugging his underwear up. “They’ll...let me keep these, yeah?”

“Maybe if we ask nicely.” Alya cooed, giving his ass a spank as he stepped away. “And don’t leave any of _your_ cum in the studio _they_ rented out.”

"Then we better get out of here quick.” Adrien winked and started helping to collect her things. "Otherwise I won't be able to help myself."

"So insatiable. Anyway, here," Alya hummed, draping Adrien's button-down over his shoulders. "You should probably at least _try_ and look decent if you're not gonna get dressed."

Adrien leaned back and pressed his lips to hers with a purr on his tongue. "What's the point if I'm just gonna take it all off again as soon as we reach the car?"

"Oh, we're not even going to make it out of the parking lot, are we?" Alya tossed his pants over her shoulder and unclipped her camera from the tripod. "Though, I guess I have gotten to know your backseat pretty well ever since you "hired" me."

"No, no, you're right. I'll keep it in my designer briefs until we get back to my place." Adrien smiled, doing a doublecheck to ensure the room was clear of both belongings and bodily fluids.

"Good," Alya got to the tips of her toes and pecked at his forehead. "'Cuz you're driving. Gotta keep your hands where I can see 'em."

"And where exactly will yours be, Miss. Césaire?" Adrien brushed his fingers down her arms, then at the brim of her jeans.

"On the lunch you'll be buying me for doing such a good job today." Alya stepped back and turned towards the door, deliberately sticking her hips back while she sauntered away. Then her head dipped to one side, her eyes sharp at him with her voice lower. "And maybe I'll jerk you off again if there's not too much traffic."

Adrien giggled but collected himself enough to follow her lead. The two observed the empty hallway for a moment to ensure none of the rest of the day's occupants were nearby. Once in the clear, they stepped out and started towards the exit.

"Say," He leaned to one side while they made their way to his car. "Where do you think you'll upload our sex tape?"

Alya shook her head with a subtle blush, putting her things and his clothes down in the backseats. "How about we worry about making it first, yeah? We can hammer out the details later."

"Alright, alright, fair enough." Adrien warmly sighed, shutting the door after depositing her camera. "But we are totally doing it from behind for the video."

"Yeah, right, of course." Alya rolled her eyes, then tugged the edges of his shirt down until he was just in front of her lips while she spoke. "So long as I get to ride you sore."

He nodded, then felt himself brought in for another embraced. She moaned lowly enough to vibrate his mouth, figuring this would hold him over until they made it home. Adrien's growingly awestruck expression, mixed with how he sucked her tongue, seemed to indicate it was working. Then she decided he'd had enough and popped open the passenger side door and quickly flopped down in the seat.

"Now get that designer ass in here," Alya smirked as she patted the driver's seat. "Before someone other than me sees it."


End file.
